


孤兽

by narusasu73



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasu73/pseuds/narusasu73
Summary: 原著ABO，四战后衍生，非轻松向，私设如山。





	孤兽

## 四

 

01

夜晚忽地下起一场暴雨，间而伴有惊雷响过，深林里鸟兽俱散，都因恶劣的气候而躲回自己的巢穴里。

一道金色的光在林间一闪而过。

开启九尾模式的鸣人背着佐助一路狂奔，金色的查克拉笼罩在他们周身，形成一个隔绝外界的圆形护盾，将雨水和湿冷都隔绝在外。

“喂，佐助，别睡，抑制剂起效果没有？”鸣人回头去问靠在他肩上昏昏沉沉的佐助。

他肩上的黑脑袋动了一动，有气无力地回道：“嗯，好像有。”

佐助灼热的气息吐在他的后颈，鸣人只觉得后颈上一片酥麻，而且这片酥麻好像有点糟糕地要往其他地方蔓延的趋势。

鸣人脸一热，转过头去继续赶路，步子迈得愈发快了。

鼻间始终萦绕着一股冷冽的香味，似乎是花香，鸣人辨认不出来，但他知道那是佐助信息素的味道。这股冷香若隐若现，像是正欲拒还迎地勾引他体内不知名的欲望，让他汗毛直立，口舌发干。

鸣人记得他那群同期的伙伴曾描述过这样的反应，说是信息素的吸引作用。

佐助成了Omega，也就是说，佐助以后会和他这样的Alpha在一起，他会依赖那个Alpha，会对那个Alpha臣服，甚至为那个Alpha怀孕……

而那个Alpha，也可以是漩涡鸣人。

不不不——这都什么跟什么？！信息素简直要害死人啊我说！鸣人狠狠甩头，把这些荒唐又诡异的想法抛诸脑后。

“离你说的那个地方还有多远？”鸣人问。

佐助睁开一只眼看了看，又闭上眼睛，“前面不远就到了。”

鸣人看向前方，倾盆的暴雨挡住他的视线，周围的景色都昏暗不清，于是他只能借助九喇嘛的力量，才看见前方远处有一幢类似教堂的建筑。

 

02

一张老旧的长木桌上，坐满了十岁左右的孩子，坐在首位的是个穿着赭色长袍的银发男人。

小孩儿们规规矩矩一个挨一个地坐着，双手在胸前十指交扣，跟着银发男人缓缓念着饭前祷告，最后道一句“阿门”，便欢快地开餐。窗外交加的雷雨对他们愉快的晚餐似乎毫无影响。

吃到一半，银发男人拍拍他身边一个俊俏小孩的头，温声说：“齐格，吃完饭就带孩子们去房间休息，在我回来前，不许出来。”

齐格抹了一把嘴边的米粥，说：“我知道了，兜院长。”

兜离开座位，走到门边取了一把伞，便推门出去。

外面暴雨倾盆，即使撑起伞，也让他的长袍湿了大半，他撑着伞，缓缓走到院中央，然后站定，等着。

不过几分钟，一道金色的人影如飓风般朝这边疾行而来，在离他几米远处警惕地停下。

“兜？”来人惊诧道。

“真是好久不见了，鸣人君。”兜平静地笑道，“真没想到佐助君会带你来这里。”

鸣人拧起眉，把佐助放下来，一手搂着他的腰，一手让他环住自己的脖子，“佐助他说过要来找你，他分化成Omega了，我给他打了最大剂量的抑制剂，但好像作用不大。”

“哦？”兜瞧了一眼意识昏迷的佐助，“他是这么跟你说的？”

鸣人疑道：“你什么意思？”

“看来你真是什么都不知道呢。”兜转过身，指向一边独立于教堂的平房，“不过现在没时间多做解释，先带他去休息吧，我去拿抑制剂。”

 

03

鸣人抱着佐助进了那间小平房，收起查克拉，拉开灯，里面意外地干燥温暖，且干净整洁，窗明几净，窗下有一张书桌，桌上一盏台灯，一只空笔筒，靠墙摆着一张床，床边是简易的衣架，床上还铺有被褥，像是随时等人来住的样子。

鸣人把佐助放在床上，摸上佐助汗湿的额头，依旧高烧不退，他将佐助抱着坐起来，把他被汗水打湿的上衣脱下来，拉过床上的被褥将他裹起来。整个过程安静而迅速，鸣人需要极其集中的注意力，才能强迫自己忽视信息素在他身体里翻涌起的热流，让自己的目光不在佐助赤裸的皮肤上流连，不至于做出更糟糕的事。

——鸣人。

鸣人的手一顿，转眼去看佐助，后者的半张脸掩在被褥下，眉峰难受地拧在一起，汗水不停地从他额头上渗出，大颗大颗地流进他的鬓发。情热让佐助无意识地翻过身来面对鸣人蜷成一团，右手掀开被子，接着往鸣人的方向探过来。

——鸣人……碰我。

鸣人踉跄往后猛退两步，让佐助的手落了空，佐助口中发出不满的嘤咛，又朝他的方向爬了一些，瓷白的肩颈从被褥里一点点滑出来，像是一条欲求不满的蛇。眼看着佐助要翻下床，鸣人只得又上前把他托住，谁知佐助直接抬手环住他的脖子，将他拉上了床。

鸣人一个趔趄，摔在床上。

——答应我，鸣人。

“喂喂喂佐助……”鸣人双手撑在佐助脸侧， 额角流下一滴冷汗，“你这样太危险了啊我说。”

佐助迷瞪地半睁开眼，右眼半露出猩红的六芒星，他的手在鸣人后脑勺抓紧，用力将鸣人的头按了下来，浓烈的冷香让鸣人慌忙屏住呼吸，闭紧了眼睛。

有什么湿热的东西滑过了他的唇角，鸣人不敢想那是什么，可下一秒佐助灼热的呼吸落在他的脸颊上，清晰地提醒他他的挚友此刻在对他做什么。

暴雨疯狂地敲打窗口，和鸣人擂鼓般的心跳声混作一处，唇边那温热湿滑的东西往下游移，在他的颈侧停留，他感到佐助微微张开口，轻轻地叼住了他的颈肉。

伴随着含混难耐的低吟，用了些微力气，咬下去。

——答应我，别让他做会痛恨自己的事情。

一道闪电劈开漆黑的夜空，继而惊雷炸裂，仿佛整个天地都为之一震。

鸣人猛地喘了一口气，撑在床上的手狠狠揽住身前赤裸的躯体，而他怀中失去意识的人也急切地拼命拥紧了他，身体在他怀里喘息起伏，整张脸埋在他的脖颈里不停地啃咬，甚至发出满足的呻吟。

“佐助！醒过来！”鸣人痛苦地忍住迎合的欲望，在佐助耳畔低声吼道，“这不是你！快醒过来！”

佐助浑身一颤，狂暴的动作倏然静止，空气中弥漫的信息素仿佛潮水一般迅速褪去，过得半晌，他嘶哑道：“……鸣人？”

“是我。”

“抑制剂失效了？”

“嗯。”

“……抱歉。”

鸣人觉得心里像是被扎穿了一样疼，眼眶开始发烧，“笨蛋佐助，你道什么歉。”

佐助低头推开鸣人，扯过被子将自己裹了起来，“你想说不是我的错吗？”

鸣人张了张口，却不知该说些什么，最后他道：“你控制不了自己。”

佐助默不作声地抬起眼看他，右眼中的血色六芒星旋转着消失，又成了一汪深不见底的黑潭。

鸣人偏过头，躲开了他的视线。他不知道如何面对让他发情的佐助，他明明是他的好兄弟，是他一辈子放在心尖的挚友，而此时这位挚友的目光却让他难以抑制地心动。

“所以你才没标记我？”

这问话让鸣人不由得看向佐助，而佐助的目光正落在他昂然挺立的胯间。

“？！”鸣人尴尬地转过身体，慌不择言道，“我、我跟小樱约好了！不能让你做傻事——”

“呵，傻事？”

“不、不是……那个，她说O、Omega发情会不能自控，所以让我……离你远点。”鸣人低下头来，“做傻事的，其实是我。”

 

04

兜推门而入时，漩涡鸣人站在床边沉默，而宇智波佐助坐在床上裹着被子，也是一言不发。

兜提着药箱和食盒从容地走进门去，微微笑道：“看来我来的不是时候。”

鸣人狠狠抹了把脸，转头看向兜，说：“不，你来得正好。我得去外面待一会。”

“你可以去旁边的食堂，那边有吃的。”

鸣人点点头，举步往门外走，在经过兜时，他低声在兜耳边说：“一会我有话要问你。”

“晚点我会去收拾餐具。”兜笑着回答。

那道惊雷过后，雨势似乎小了些，雨点砸在身上却依然有点生疼。

鸣人没有用查克拉衣，浑身淋得透湿，他推开那扇室内点了灯的木门，里面是一条长桌，首位上摆了餐盘，上边有一碗热粥，还有一碗浓汤。

在桌前坐下，鸣人端起那碗粥，送到嘴边，却又放下。

分明几乎已经一天没有进食，他却毫无食欲。

佐助的发情让他猝不及防。他总觉得佐助分化成Omega的几率微乎其微，要说为什么的话，宇智波佐助一直是他的目标，是他的憧憬，他拼尽了全力才好不容易获得了他的认同，可如今佐助居然分化成了力量天生弱势的Omega，甚至还对他发情，而从未发情的自己居然被佐助的信息素吸引，跟他一同进入发情期。

所有能够想到的最糟糕的情况统统一起发生，鸣人的脑袋中一片茫然。

头疼欲裂。鸣人趴在桌上，把头埋进臂弯里。

 

 

 

 

好像一切都很顺利，好像一切都如我所愿。

可我为什么时时想念他，为什么常常挂念他，为什么一有他的消息就迫不及待地想要去见他，为什么看他被情欲折磨得失去自我会心中剜痛，却又对他向我索求可耻地感到一丝欣喜。

为什么现在回忆起与他相关的事情，心中总会有一种抽丝剥茧一般若有似无、却又分明知道自己正在渐渐失去的疼痛。

对啊。

我到底，想要什么呢？

 

05

木门吱呀一声被推开，门外的雨声骤然变响，又渐渐小了。

兜将门带上，进门便见漩涡鸣人趴在桌上一动不动，晚餐分毫未动。

他走到桌边，伸手想要去拿餐盘，却让刚刚还仿佛睡死了的人抓住了手腕，他转过眼，看见金发少年眼中一片深沉的湛蓝。

“你之前说我什么都不知道，那是什么意思？”漩涡鸣人沉声问道，“你都知道些什么？”

手腕上的力道随着发问渐渐收紧，药师兜唇角一弯，拍拍鸣人的手，“不要那么剑拔弩张，我既然来了，就表示我愿意告诉你。”

鸣人将信将疑地松开手，坐直了身子，双眼紧盯着他。

“佐助怎么样了？”

“佐助君暂时不会有事，”药师兜在他左侧下首的位置坐下，“我的抑制剂对他一直很有效。”

鸣人脸色稍稍轻松了一些，又郑重道：“把你知道的都告诉我。”

“你突然这么说，我倒不知从何说起了，”药师兜笑道，“不如我先问你吧，鸣人君你为什么会跟佐助君在一起？”

鸣人道：“佐助在外突然分化，我来执行照顾他的任务。”

“这就是你不知道的事情之一了。”药师兜说，“佐助君并不是现在刚分化成Omega的，其实早在蛇窟的时候，他就已经分化完成了，只不过这件事只有我和他知道而已。”

“你说什么？”鸣人难以置信道，“这不可能，佐助每次回村都会去小樱那里做检查，而且还有纲手婆婆那——”

药师兜好笑地打断他，“要骗过你们木叶的医疗忍术还不简单么，在上次的战争之前，医疗忍术一直得不到重视，更别说对第二性征的了解了，就算是纲手姬也是在战争后才开始的研究，要瞒过她还不算难事。”

“可佐助为什么要这么做？”

“刚开始是因为大蛇丸。你也知道，大蛇丸一直想要一个完美的容器，而这个容器如果是个容易受到信息素操控的Omega，会让他不满的。那时佐助君还没有足够的能力去对抗大蛇丸，所以他找到我，让我帮他做伪装性征的药剂。”

鸣人道：“你这么简单就帮了他？”

药师兜的脸上笑意渐深，“自然不会，我也尽情用了他的身体当做样本做研究，从他身上得到了不少宝贵的研究结果。”

“喂，你不会对他做了什么……”鸣人危险地压低了声音。

“放心吧，鸣人君，我要是真做了什么，你认为我还敢对你说出来吗？”药师兜意有所指地笑道，“毕竟我可是见识了你为了佐助君，将那个大蛇丸给逼到只好撤退呢。”

鸣人半信半疑，却又证明不了什么，只得继续问：“可佐助已经回村了，他为什么还要装作自己没有分化？”

“这你可得去问佐助君了，他从小就不愿跟人交流，我也很难说他到底想做什么。”

鸣人不得不对这点表示赞同，就算是他，有时候也搞不懂佐助到底在想什么。

“所以佐助一直在服用你的抑制剂，那为什么我给他打了最大剂量的抑制剂，但却还是失效了？”

问出这个问题，鸣人从兜笑眯眯的脸上分明读出了一些惊讶，还有讽刺。

“鸣人君还真是比我想象的要无知啊，你要知道你可是一个Alpha，Alpha的信息素对一个发情的Omega来说，可以说是最剧烈的催情药也不为过。”

“可是，”鸣人无视他的嘲讽，压紧眉问道，“佐助一直在外四处走，如果碰巧在发情的时候遇上了一个Alpha，那岂不是什么办法也没有？”

药师兜一愣，脸上的笑意也收了起来，“鸣人君，你这是在不信任我的医术吗？”

“我不得不怀疑，”鸣人道，“不然的话，那佐助这次的发情又怎么解释？”

大约停顿了几秒。药师兜正色道：“我可不知道木叶关于第二性征的教育到了如此匮乏的地步。听好了，佐助君这次发情本来是在计算中的，他在行程中曾告知过我抑制剂用完了，要找我来取，但却不知道为何带他过来的是你，你是个信息素侵略性很强的Alpha，就算不是，木叶也不应该派你过来。佐助君本来应该到了这儿才会开始发情，你在见到他的时候，他应该仅仅开始发热才对。”

鸣人愣了，“所以……是我让他发情的？”

药师兜想了一想，最后说：“Alpha和Omega的信息素代表了求偶的信号，Omega因为比较稀少，所以几乎会对所有Alpha的信号产生呼应，而Alpha不同，只有对在同一个频段的信号才会互相呼应，所以这代表佐助君的信息素对你来说，就是伴侣的味道。”

 


End file.
